narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamashi Kyanon
Tamashī Kyanon (魂キャノン lit. Soul Cannon) is an infamous shinobi hailing from the lands far to the West. The older brother of Sekiki, Tamashi has earned his own infamous reputation. By using his charms and forms of persuasion, he can get whatever he needs out of anyone, be it male or female. This has gotten him into very high level security locations. He has stolen countless documents, ancient weapons and much more from the villages of the Shinobi world, earning him an international bounty of 5,000,000 Ryō, dead or alive. By working in tandem with Sekiki, Tamashi keeps his distance. From there, he takes out threats from above where Sekiki couldn't see them, clearing a path for her next destination. The two have secured a large amount of significant documents that could cripple the Shinobi world to their whims, making them very dangerous criminals. Tamashi himself has done his fair deeds of solo work, having gained a foothold in some of the villages by having them trade information in exchange for information on their rival villages, netting him some valuable knowledge on the weaknesses of the other villages. Background Tamashi grew up in the Western lands with a largely mischievous life. Him and his sister were always causing trouble, be it spraying graffiti on the walls to other acts of vandalism, to petty theft by stealing from the shops. They've done this for years, constantly evading capture. This would eventually lead them to doing more high risk crimes as they got older. One of their most renown crimes of the Western world was the theft of a priceless jewel locked up in one of the most secure facilities in not just the Western world, but the entire world. Decked from foundation to high tops with the most state of the art security systems, it was a formidable structure that has foiled many infiltration attempts. But Tamashi and Sekiki pulled it off, stealing the literally priceless Jewel of The West, granting them their criminal status. Having been deemed too dangerous to be part of the Western world, they were hunted constantly. So they decided to take their crimes eastward to the Shinobi world. There, they began their dominance in the eastern region, attacking the villages where they're most vulnerable; Their documents. By stealing these documents and exchanging them with rival villages, they could easily cripple the Shinobi world. Their crimes around the world has earned them a 5,000,000 Ryō bounty on an international scale, making them enemies of the entire Shinobi world, save for a few villages Tamashi has gained a foothold over by sharing information. Appearance Tamashi is a very eccentric individual. Dressed in a black dress suit and red jacket, he is of average height and of an average weight for his size. His hair is a flat black and short and droops down into two sideburns adorning the sides of his face. His eyes take on a very anarchic design, with thin eyebrows and wide open eyes colored a pale blue. On his left eye is a unique eyepatch; A little reward for a heist gone wrong that took his eye. This gives him enhanced vision. Upon use, it glows with an ominous red aura. He is almost never without his signature weapon; A massive, ten foot long, 609mm machine gun/sniper rifle hybrid capable of wreaking destruction with but a single shot. His immense strength lets him hold it with ease, having it chained his right arm with a thick, black chain. Personality Tamashi is a very laid back man, choosing to let words get him through his obstacles, but is a man of action when he has to be. His charming personality has gotten him into a lot of high level security facilities; His charming appearance and choice of sweet words has swayed both men and women, getting him everything he could need. He believes in words before action, and will choose action if, once in a blue moon, his persuasive personality fails. Abilities Tamashi is a prodigy with his skills of persuasion, capable of swaying virtually anyone, getting him into even the most secure facilities in the Shinobi world. He can even use his persuasion to barter people out of important information, usually by exchanging information about rival villages. This has given him a proper foothold in a few of the villages, giving him and Sekiki places of temporary refuge to plan out their next course of action. Action wise, his skill with his signature weapon is second to none. Capable of wielding it effortlessly, one shot could cause massive damage, creating the perfect distraction to get Sekiki from point A to point B while the others pay more attention to the damage caused by the shot of his rifle. Like his sister, he can use his mastery over Space-Time Ninjut to effortlessly teleport from one location to another, allowing him to escape his post if he's spotted without so much as leaving a trace of him being there, save for a spent shell or two from his weapon. 'Weapon Proficiency' Tamashi's skills with his weapon is second to none. Capable of picking out key points to shoot at that would cause the most distracting damage, one shot from his 609mm behemoth can level a guard tower with but a single shot. It can be fired semi-automatic or full auto, allowing him to lay down a massive line of destruction that would level a village in less than a minute. *''Spacial Rend Shot'' By utilizing his Space-Time Ninjutsu, Tamashi can fire a shot at incredibly long distances. Upon activation of his eyepiece, he has a place of reference where his shot will land. From there, all he has to do is line up the sights on his rifle. Just before he fires, he manipulates the properties of the weapon, giving it the ability to rip through space and time itself with a shot just long enough for the shot to get from point A to point B. Upon firing, the bullet rips a hole in space-time and just as quickly as it entered, it exits out, delivering devastating damage to wherever it hits. Tamashi can fire off shots from entire villages away, capable of letting off a shot from as far away as the Land of Lightning and have it hit the Land of Wind. The only limit is to how far his eyepiece lets him see, which, under perfect conditions, is close to limitless. *''Weapon Transformation'' Tamashi can transform his weapon to meet a variety of different needs. If he needs something smaller and more compact, he can change the weapon's size to something more handheld, increasing its stability and ease of aim. His weapon can transform into all sorts of different shapes and sizes to best meet his adaptable nature in combat. Because of this, Tamashi has a weapon suited for every situation from long range to short range, giving him a powerful advantage in the field of combat. This also applies to his sister's weaponry as well. With a mere touch, he can alter their physical shape and properties to whatever she wishes it to be, making him a powerful support type fighter with a wide range of adaptable tactics. 'Persuasion' Tamashi's go to skill is his persuasive personality. With but a few choice words and a soft voice, he can turn anyone to his side, either giving him an ally to help out his cause, or letting him through high level security facilities without any confrontations. He's also used this persuasion to barter with villages, giving them vital information on their rival villages in exchange for full benefits of being in the village; Reduced prices, free beds, etc., giving him and Sekiki a temporary HQ to plan out their next course of action. *''Voice of The Arbitrator'' Tamashi is capable of manipulating his voice to take complete control of a person's auditory senses. By altering the decibel level of his voice along with the tone and smoothness, his voice enters the auditory canals and begins to take hold in the mind, almost like a Genjutsu. With this, he can control those who hears it, allowing him to get into high security facilities or to persuade someone to let go of some sort of important item, like a classified document. With this voice, he can also order just about anyone, capable of overturning entire governments with but a single word if he chooses. 'Physical Strength' Despite his small frame, Tamashi is tremendously strong. Capable of carrying his weapon with no strain at all on his part, he can lift many large objects if he has to. His strength allows him to punch through solid stone walls as if they were made of styrofoam. He doesn't rely on it much for physical confrontations, though, choosing to just use it to carry his weapon around. 'Teleportation Abilities' Like his sister, Tamashi can utilize Space-Time Ninjutsu to teleport from one location to another, turning the very aspect of reality into his plaything. If he's spotted in his dugout, Tamashi can easily teleport out of there, leaving no trace behind save for a spent shell or two from his weapon. This has allowed him to get in and out of dangerous situations easily, keeping him safe from harm. *''Jackrabbit Jump'' Everyone gets spotted every now and then and Tamashi is no exception. He always has a backup plan for just such an occasion. By opening several portals, Tamashi jumps through the first and hops from one to the next, constantly throwing his pursuers off track before finally teleporting away at a farther location. It's one of his own creation, but it's more of a heavily modified teleport technique, allowing him to teleport at several places in mere split seconds rather than just one spot. *''Schrōdinger Code'' A burden, a joy, or a curse; of which, all of these serve as an existential anchor. When he and his sister, Sekiki, stole the Jewel of the West, an ancient treasure valued by it's nation, society, and religions of their country. The Jewel was as definition, a personification of existence emblazoned by the spiritual and physical powers of the world. Definable as the revelation of space and time; the concept of existentialism in the aspects of religious philosophy made reality. When this Jewel was taken from it's resting place in the lap of the temples of the West, it had very little time to hold together, since the conditions for it's survival as a physical manifestation flitted away. In turn, it's energy began to saturate the two that had stolen it; he and his sister. The jewel's anchor vanished; and in turn, intertwined with the only two forces that were closest to it in order to embody it's law. The law of existentialism in the religious scope of the west, the Four Truths. These laws were attributed to that of the path of the Dukkha, the mysteries surrounding life. This anchor, this reality, these four mysteries wrapped around the very soul of Tamashi and his sister unbeknownst to them. And to them, the destruction of the gem was a hefty loss for them in net profits, for the spiritual revelation did not follow, merely the spiritual laws made manifest. Having since become the anchors, Tamashi has not yet to realize the potential power that he houses nor has he direct control over it. A law, can not be bent, can not be expanded on. It simply - is. As an anchor of existence, an avatar of it's power, Tamashi is capable of existing in the future so long as he has existed in the past. A concept that can not be defeated by any normal method. The trait allows Tamashi to become one with space-time, and to warp reality around so that his spirit or body be snuffed away. If slain, Tamashi could continue to exist and without knowledge of the process; recreate a body for his soul to house, as an example. The power of the Jewel of the West was paramount; an immortal anchor, shackles that prevented the death of the spirit. "I think, therefore I am. I exist, therefore I shall continue to exist." So long as Tamashi believes in his own existence, and has the reinforcement of his entire life behind him, his mind can not be brought to doubt his anchor. A concept, not so easily slain. By himself, or by others.